


Nightmare

by Civilized_muppets



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilized_muppets/pseuds/Civilized_muppets
Summary: Solangelo! Nico has a nightmare, and it's up to his boyfriend Will to save the day. Just a cute, fluffly little oneshot.





	

Will Solace dragged his feet all the way to Cabin 13. It had been a long day. The Ares cabin and the Apollo cabin had gotten into a huge brawl, leaving twelve in the infirmary, five of which were some of the camps healers, leaving them understaffed. It was pretty bad. He ended up having to stay in the infirmary tending to his patients until about 1:30 in the morning. Nico had probably already gone to bed.

 

He opened up the door as silently as he could. Hades had never had many kids, no more than four at a time, so instead of bunk beds Nico had been permitted to get real ones. The sixteen year old was in the bed farthest from the door, wearing one of Will’s camp T-shirts and black sweatpants. The blankets were covering part of one of his legs, and his head was buried in his pillow. His breathing was slow and even, signaling that he was fast asleep. 

 

It was adorable. 

 

When Nico came back from Tartarus, he’d have nightmares and flashbacks constantly. He had to be supervised, especially since his powers were still going haywire. Will had gotten him to know over his mandatory three days in the infirmary, so he volunteered to do it. To help with the nightmares, he started sleeping in the Hades cabin as a temporary arrangement so that if Nico went into a panic attack, someone would be close by. After about a year, they realized their feelings for each other. They had been dating for a year and a half, but since Nico was vastly uncomfortable about showing public affection and was still struggling with the fact that he was gay combined with the fact that Will had already been spending nights in Nico’s cabin since the end of the war and hanging around him constantly, both as a friend and doctor on standby, nothing really changed. The seven knew, as well as the Athena and Aphrodite cabins. Chiron knew as well. When he first found out, he was tempted to make Will start sleeping in his own cabin again, but he could see that Nico needed him, so he let him stay. 

 

Will quietly changed into sleepwear and crawled into bed next to Nico, wrapping his arm around the younger boy. Nico barely stirred. Will closed his eyes, about to fall asleep from exhaustion…

 

Then, Nico whined. 

 

Nico Di Angelo would never whine intentionally. He considered it highly undignified. He only whined when he was having a nightmare, flashback, of panic attack.

 

Will snapped awake in a second. He shifted, careful not to rustle Nico too much, and moved his hand so instead of laying across his boyfriend's back it was loosely curled around his wrist. From there he slowly ghosted it down his arm and into his hair, carding his fingers through it methodically. He leaded up the ebony’s ear and started whispering sweet nothings into it.

 

“Hush, darlin’. You’re fine, you’re okay. It’s just a dream, Angel. Shh…”

 

Nico started thrashing, trying to get away from an unknown attacker. Will just kept carding his fingers through his hair, knowing that that calmed him down more than anything. 

 

“You’re not there anymore, Angel. You’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you. I need you to wake up for me, baby. Shh, It’s okay, I’m right here…”

 

**OOOOOOOOOO**

 

_ Nico was running through Tartarus. There were monsters at every corner, the fire from the Phlegethon burned his insides, but it was the only thing he keeping him alive. Nico had thought that he knew hell.  _

 

_ He was wrong. Very, Very wrong. No torture in the fields of punishment could compare to the Agony he had felt these last couple days. _

 

_ A weight on his back he didn’t know was there suddenly lifted. There was a tingling on his wrist a few seconds later, as though someone had loosely wrapped their fingers around it. The tingling slowly went from his wrist to his shoulders and up into his hair, where it felt like someone was running their fingers through it. He had the sudden urge to relax, melt into the ghostly touch. But he couldn’t. Not here. Suddenly there was a voice whispering in his ear. _

 

_ “Hush, darlin’. You’re fine, you’re okay. It’s just a dream, Angel. Shh…” _

 

_ Just a dream? Was he just dreaming? No, this felt way too real to be a dream. Who was talking to him? He felt like he should know that voice… _

 

_ He had no time to ponder it further. A giant snake attacked him out of nowhere. He couldn’t beat it in this state, not when he was this weak. He started running away in the other direction. _

 

_ “You’re not there anymore, Angel. You’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you. I need you to wake up for me, baby. Shh, It’s okay, I’m right here…” _

 

_ Safe? He was far from safe! There was a giant snake chasing him! But wait… he didn’t know who that voice belonged to, but he couldn’t help but feel like he should trust it, and if it said he was in a dream, that he needed to wake up…  _

 

_ Nico stopped running and let the snake catch up and attack him. If the voice was telling the truth, he would wake up. If not, then he wouldn’t wake up ever again. Both were fine by him.  _

 

_ The snake lunged for him- _

 

Nico jumped up in bed with a yelp. There were still fingers running through his hair, though now he could see who they belonged to. He was laying in the bed beside him. He was tan, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Nico remembered now.

 

His boyfriend for a year and a half, Will Solace.

 

“I’ve got you, darlin’. You’re not there anymore. It’s okay…”

 

Nico hadn’t realized that he was shaking. 

 

Will shifted onto his back and guided Nico to lay on top of him. He hadn’t stopped running his fingers through his hair, and moved his other arm to wrap around Nico’s back. Nico pressed his ear up against Will’s chest, hearing the  _ Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum, _ sound of his steady heartbeat. 

 

“It’s alright, Angel. I’ve got you…”

 

Nico was only trembling at this point. As Will kept carding through his hair and murmuring reassurances into his ear, he slowly relaxed, his muscles becoming more and more lax until he was eventually a puddle in Will’s arms. And a very sleepy puddle at that. 

 

“Close your eyes, Angel. You need more sleep. Doctor’s orders.”

 

Nico didn’t want to go to sleep. He wanted to enjoy this moment longer, but his body wasn’t cooperating. Maybe he could just rest his eyes for a moment…

 

Will smiled slightly as Nico’s breathing evened out. He still hadn’t stopped running his fingers through Nico’s hair. He didn’t get nearly as many nightmares as he used to, but they still came pretty frequently. He continued on like that for half an hour, before the fingers running through Nico’s hair slowed to a stop.

 

When the sun rose the next morning, Apollo smiled as he saw the young couple, knowing that in exactly 678 days, 6 hours, 38 minutes and 41 seconds, Will would propose to the love of his life, who he just so happened to be sharing a bed with at the moment. They would get married exactly 435 days, 14 hours, 56 minutes and 12 seconds after that. They would adopt their first child 539 days, 7 hours, 39 minutes and 47 seconds after that, and would go on to adopt two more. Nico would die at the age of 65, Will joining him in Hades’ realm less than a day after. They would both get into the Elysium and spend an eternity together.

 

But that was all in the future. He watched his son’s eyes flutter open and land upon the dark haired figure on top of him. He smiled as bright as the sun. Will and Nico would be some of the few who got a happy ending. And Apollo couldn’t be happier for them. This calls for a haiku…

 

For the sake of your sanity, dear readers, I will spare you Apollo’s awful poetry. We all know it sucks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy ending, I know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nico will use reviews in sacrifices to call upon the dead! Save McDonalds a few Happy Meals and help keep Nico from having to find new and creative places to dispose of the toys!


End file.
